


I show not your face (but your heart's desire)

by AngelOfImpala221



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Denial of Feelings, Flitwick ships it, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor John, Hogwarts Second Year, Johnlock - Freeform, Kiss cam, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Quidditch, Ravenclaw Sherlock, johnlock oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfImpala221/pseuds/AngelOfImpala221
Summary: Mike Stamford and John Watson had been friends until John had to move to the States due to his Dad's job. Mike recalled, getting ready to go to Hogwarts, leaving all his friends in the muggle world.Sherlock came from a long line of Ravenclaws and Slytherins. He didn't care about making friends; he was always called a freak for having an always-right intuition. First year in Hogwarts was boring, and Sherlock talked with no one except for Molly and Mike.John Watson, a muggle-born, was surprised that he was a wizard. With his dad to be transferred in a year, John had to spend his first year of Wizarding Schooling in Ilvermony, and transfer to Hogwarts for second year.How does Sherlock's life change over the course of meeting John Watson in his second year at Hogwarts?
Relationships: Mike Stamford & John Watson, Molly Hooper & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Mike Stamford, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	I show not your face (but your heart's desire)

Mike Stamford used to go to a muggle school, called Barts, before in Smithfield, London. He was a friendly kid. He was either someone’s friend or was in good terms with them. His smile made the room vibrant, and everyone liked his presence.

When a parchment was delivered to his house, addressed to him, he was elated. His mum was a witch, so he knew everything about Hogwarts and the wizarding world. Sure, he was saddened to leave his mates in Barts, but he would still see them during the holidays. He was good at being connected with his friends too.

John Watson was his best friend during kindergarten to Grade Three. He knew how devasted he was when John said he had to move to the United States because of his Father. John’s Father worked a consultant job, and his clients were spread everywhere. John was sad too. He, too, was a kind yet bold boy. John was friends with everyone and stood up to people who were rude. Even as a 6-year-old snot-nosed boy, Stamford remembers John defending him against older kids who tried pick on him because he was fat.

Mike was on good terms with John with the help of postal service. Sure, they could use the internet to chat, but there was a sense of closeness in writing a letter. So, Mike was confident that even if he had to keep the wizarding world under hushes, he would be able to sustain all his friendships. And a new world was waiting for him.

-x-

John had gotten accepted to both Hogwarts and Ilvermony. He didn’t know that he was a wizard. A staff from each school had come to inform John and his Father what he was. After the initial shock, his Father talked with both the staffs stating that his job required him to shift around, and he wanted to be in the same area as John. John understood his father’s overprotectiveness.

After losing his mum and sister Harriot to a brutal shooting incident, Dad wanted to make sure that he was alright all the time. And John was grateful for it. Yes, he was sad that they had to move a lot, but he had Dad, and Dad had him.

Mr. Watson was explaining to the staffs how in a year he was being transferred to Scotland and would be having a tenure for 10 years. He wondered whether it was possible for John to start his schooling in Wizardry in Ilvermony for the first year, then be transferred to Hogwarts. The staffs were amenable and supportive of the plan and helped the Watsons transition into the life of wizards.

Needless to say, John was excited.

-x-

Sherlock knew all his life that he was going to Hogwarts and would be placed in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. The Holmes’ bloodline was always sort into either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Sherlock had a hard time making friends due to his ability to deduct everyone in one look, and also his lack of sense to not understand what could be said, and what shouldn’t be shared.

His genius was both a gift and a curse. But Sherlock didn’t care. He didn’t need friends. He could go his whole life hearing people calling him freak, weird, and other similar terms, and he would not care. He programmed himself to not have feelings, thus enhancing his genius even more. He knew his parents worried for him, but Sherlock didn’t mind. He named himself as a high functioning sociopath.

-x-

John excelled in all his subjects in Ilvermony during his first year. He was introduced to weird sweets and awe-inspiring sports by his mates. He was interested in History of Magic as this was all new to him, but he outclasses Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Flying. He was informed by his friends that one can join their school Quidditch team during their second year, and it was true everywhere. His friends knew that he would be leaving to Hogwarts after the first year, but they talked with him, including him in their group.

He got an owl on the last day of his first year in Ilvermony from Hogwarts. John was excited to go back to the United Kingdom, it being three years since he left. He was also curious to what house he would be sorted in. He was a Pukwudgie in Ilvermony, and according to sources (yes, sources), the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff houses of Hogwarts had similar traits to Pukwudgie.

Reaching home, he found everything to be packed and ready to be shipped. During the travel, John told his dad everything about the Wizarding World, and had to remind himself from not speaking loudly, as wizardry wasn’t known to all. He told him how he was saddened by the fact that there would be no Flying classes in second year, but if (no, when) he made it into the quidditch team, he would be able to practice his flying. He was thrilled, to say the least.

-x-

Sherlock’s first year went as he expected. He was sorted into Ravenclaw, everyone ignored him due to his tendency to deduct them easily. Well everyone except three people.

Mike Stamford, a Hufflepuff, talked with everyone. He was the happy-go-lucky kind of person, and Sherlock deduced he would end up as a Muggle Doctor, or a Magic Healer in the Wizarding World due to his caring nature. Sherlock didn’t want to have friends, but Mike was insistent to make Sherlock his friend, ultimately ending in good terms with Sherlock. 

Molly Hooper, also a Hufflepuff, had just clung on to him. She reminded him of a chihuahua, with her awkwardness and quirkiness. She talked with him, and he commented and grunted at the right places, while observing others and practicing his skill of deduction. She helped him with everything, even though he didn’t make it obvious that he needed help. Maybe, she too was good at observing people. Professor Flitwick knew him from when he was four years old. His curiosity to know everything started since his birth, he believes.

Professor Flitwick had found him stumbling in the first-year cabin of the Hogwarts Express, while his parents were wishing Mycroft good luck with his studies. And when Sherlock was sorted into Ravenclaw, Flitwick instantly recognized him. He also noticed how Sherlock talked with no one and walked the corridors alone by himself. Flitwick, being part-goblin, understood how being different from others felt like, so he had a special liking for Sherlock. Whenever the other professors gave Sherlock detention, Flitwick handled it, and let Sherlock do whatever he wanted to. Which was, doing research and noting them down, in a journal he named ‘The Science of Deduction’.

Overall, for Sherlock, first year was just a disappointment of easy and boring subjects. He didn’t understand why others were excited for second year, and especially Quidditch. All the teachers and students hated him for being a know-it-all and taunted him when they were bored. But Sherlock didn’t mind. He had gotten many detentions, and single-handedly helped in losing points for Ravenclaw, making his housemates despise him too, but Sherlock didn’t care. He was a high functioning sociopath, after all.

-x-

Reaching Hogwarts, John was asked to follow the first years, in order to get a tour of Hogwarts. He didn’t come on the Hogwarts express, because he was right there in Scotland. The Hogwarts’ Staff from more than a year ago, came to help him and his Dad navigate between the wizarding world and the ‘real world’. John thanked the staff for being supportive and helpful, but they just shrugged it.

Following the first years, John was now standing in front a giant, who introduced himself to be Hagrid. They were then taken across a glassily still lake and through a curtain of ivy to a pebbly underground harbour. Then, above a mountain, was a castle, which was informed to be Hogwarts School of Witch and Wizardry. Walking to the Great Hall, John noticed the false ceiling above, displaying the night sky. He also saw a blue-scarfed boy (Ravenclaw, if he remembers) staring at him with a curious look but ignored it.

-x-

Sherlock noticed one of the first years to not be… a first year. He also noticed that his skin pigmentation, which informed him that the boy was from the United States, but his facial features contradicted that, showing signs of European features, especially British features. Sherlock deduced that this boy had finished his first year in the United States, Ilvermony due to its fame, and had now transferred to Hogwarts for his second year. The manner in how he observed his surroundings were pointing out to Sherlock that he was not going to transfer again, rather stay here for the rest of his schooling year. And the way his eyes widened with surprise at the house ghosts made Sherlock believe that this boy was muggle-born. Before he could deduce more, Professor McGonagall’s voice boomed through the Great Hall.

-x-

“And lastly, we have a new second year student, John Watson.”

Mike turned at that, stopping his conversation with the new first year students, abruptly. He couldn’t believe it. It was John, from Barts. Before he could stop himself, he breathed out the words “Bloody Hell!”, but the silence of the Great Hall due to McGonagall’s introduction, amplified his voice.

John turned to the source of the sound, to find himself staring at Mike Stamford. Mike waved at him, excitement radiating from him, and John couldn’t help but smile widely at him. What were the odds that his former best friend was also a wizard!

Sherlock noted this information down in his mind, he didn’t know why. So, Stamford and Watson knew each other prior to this. He shall get to know more about Watson through Stamford then.

The Sorting Hat talked to him, making John startle, telling him how he was fit for both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, which John knew due to his sources (ok, it was the library books), but was ultimately sorted into Gryffindor. He went and sat with the table that was littered in red and had his dinner. He knew after dinner, he was going to go and talk with Mike, make up for all the lost time.

Little did John know that he was new hot topic of Hogwarts, who were wondering were John was from, and why he joined Hogwarts in his second year, and not first.

-x-

“John! John Watson!” Mike yelled, moving through the crowd to get to John, dragging Sherlock and Molly with him.

“Mike!” John exclaimed, enveloping Mike in a bear hug. The two patted each other’s back before pulling back.

“How are you mate? Where were for the past year? And how didn’t our dads know each other? Being a wizard and all.”

“Isn’t obvious Stamford? He has been in the States for the past three years, finishing his first year in Ilvermony as a Pukwudgie. Furthermore, he is a muggle-born, thus his parents not knowing your parents. My only question is, was it your left foot or arm that got shot during the incident that took your mother’s and brother’s life when you were four?” Sherlock asked, staring at John intensely.

“Sherlock! It’s rude to ask people such insensitive questions. Excuse him. I am Molly, Molly Hooper.” Molly said, extending her hand towards John.

John took the hand, without any thought, still shocked as to how the guy, Sherlock, knew all these things without even knowing him.

“John, John Watso-, I am sorry,” He interrupted himself, eyes still on Sherlock, “How did you know all that? We haven’t even met before.”

“I didn’t know, I saw.” Sherlock said, and before John could ask what he meant, Mike piped in.

“He is always like this. He can tell your whole history by just looking at you.”

“Is it magic?” John asked, curious to understand how Sherlock was able to do that.

“No, it’s not magic.” Sherlock scoffed, “It’s the Science of Deduction.”

“Science of Deduction?” John repeated, confused.

“Yes, Science of Deduction. I first observe, then deduce, and when I’ve eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how mad it might seem, must be the truth. It’s truly based on the scientific methodology. Like how I knew you were from the States. The pigmentation on your skin is slightly different from the one you would have if you stayed in Britain. And your facial features, they looked European, much like the British, thus I concluded you are the British. It looks like you move around a lot, but this time you will be staying for a longer time. Which was pointed out by the way you were observing, more like memorizing your surroundings. And the way your eyes widened in surprise when you saw the House Ghosts. Hogwarts is the only magic school to allow ghosts in the Castle, and if you were born in a house with magic, you would have known that, but you didn’t, thus I deduced that you were a muggle-born. I could go on, but we have reached the time to vacate the Hall. So, yes. The Science of Deduction.” Sherlock finished.

“That was… amazing.” John said, then noticed the surprised look on Sherlock’s face. “What?”

“Well that was an unusual reaction to my deducing.”

“What is the usual then?”

“A slap or water in the face, accompanied by the word ‘Freak’.”

John chuckled, “Well, that was genius. John Watson.” John introduced himself again, extending his hand.

“The name’s Sherlock Holmes.” He replied, taking the hand, and giving a firm shake. And that was the beginning to a new friendship between Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, and an end to a high functioning sociopath, and a start to two high functioning boys.

-x-

John was selected to be Gryffindor Chaser for the Quidditch team, the second in most of his subjects (Sherlock being the first in everything), befriended by everyone, and friends with others, but those weren’t what John enjoyed about his second year. It was spending time with Sherlock. Sure, he spent time with Molly and Mike, but those two were in the same house, thus were closer with one another.

Sherlock and John always sneaked out and had their after-curfew adventures. Most of the time Sherlock got detention, and John was let free. John hated it. He didn’t like how everyone talked about Sherlock like he was a freak, and the teachers always waited for an opportunity to give Sherlock detention. And John was always let free because he was a chaser for Gryffindor. He hated it. Sherlock did tell John that all his detentions were spent with Professor Flitwick, and that he used the time to develop his research and record in his journal Science of Deduction. So, whenever Sherlock had detention, John snuck out and joined him in Professor Flitwick’s classroom.

He was amazed by how Sherlock could deduce whatever he wanted by just one look. Sherlock did get embarrassed when John told him it was his sister, Harriot, that died in the shooting, and not a brother named Harry, like the name that was stitched on his then shirt collar. He also told him that he wasn’t shot, rather grazed by a bullet on his left upper arm. The detentions being very often, John learnt a lot about deductions, and could deduct things. Sherlock did comment that he was slow, but he was getting there. Molly and Mike did yell at them for sneaking out and getting detention, but Sherlock and John loved the adrenaline rush they got during it. And these after-curfew adventures were when Sherlock and John discovered many things that weren’t to be accessible to students. Like the Conical Crypt, the Room of Requirements, and the Auto-Answer Quill. They also found the Deathday Party Hall, which was really fun as the two danced with the ghosts around them.

Both Sherlock and John were surprised when Professor Flitwick let John into the classroom, telling him he didn’t have to sneak in anymore during Sherlock’s detention. They didn’t question the gift horse in the mouth and continued enjoying each other’s presence. Sherlock went on with his research, talking to John non-stop, while John admired whatever Sherlock did. After the first two times, John understood that Sherlock had a habit of talking while doing his research, not caring whether the other person responded. Once, John drew a face on a balloon and tied it to a chair when he had Quidditch practice. He came back to see Sherlock talking, not knowing that John had left the room. John found it endearing.

Professor Flitwick couldn’t help but notice how happy Sherlock was with John. He had never seen Sherlock smile before, but now, that was all Sherlock did. John thought that Sherlock hadn’t noticed his absence, but Sherlock subconsciously did. Flitwick noticed how Sherlock stopped smiling and had returned to being his old self for that time. He knew there was something brewing between the two. Or maybe it is brewed, yet to be acknowledged. The second year Charms class was shared between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and the two always sat with each other, perfecting the charm in the first few minutes easily, and tended to Sherlock’s research. Flitwick found it cute how the two were inseparable since the day met. To say the least, they both were each other’s missing puzzle piece.

John, spending time with Sherlock, didn’t notice how others were looking at him curiously. Sure, John talked with everyone, but what made him spend time with the school’s freak, no one ever knew. And when John was asked the same, the person who asked would end up with a broken nose. Girls, and guys, fawned over John. What was there not to like? He was on the Gryffindor team, good in academics, friendly with everyone, and had the most adorable button nose. Yet, John was oblivious to all the talks around the school, solely focusing on Quidditch, academics, and spending time with Mike, Molly, and Sherlock especially.

-x-

It was the last month of second year when Sherlock and John found the Mirror of Erised. By that time both Sherlock and John’s friendship had developed so much. Meaning, both had developed feelings for the other, but due to fear of ruining their friendship, both hadn’t admitted to themselves yet. Mike, Molly, and Flitwick were annoyed to say the least. The two were walking on eggshells around each other, and no one was liking it.

“I am sorry, but what is the Mirror of Erised?” John asked, looking into the mirror.

“The Mirror of Erised is a magical mirror, which is supposed to show the ‘deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts.’ The name ‘Erised’ id ‘desire’ spelled backwards, as if it is being reflected in a mirror. The writing engraved on the frame of the mirror is supposedly in a foreign and probably dead language. ‘ _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.’_ But if you look closel-“

“It’s English. Just backwards in jumbled spaces. ‘I show not your face, but your heart’s desire’, like you said.” John observed, looking at the carving closely. Then he stepped back, looking at the mirror. “I don’t see anything different though.” He said, looking at him and Sherlock in the mirror.

“Me too, I guess we can leave, before someone comes and puts me in detention again.” Sherlock said, getting John to chuckle, involuntarily he smiled fondly looking at John.

-x-

The Mirror of Erised was in the dungeons below, near the Deathday Party Hall. Not many walked around the area, so John and Sherlock went there every after curfew. Sherlock couldn’t digest that the Mirror wasn’t doing its job, rather working just like a regular mirror. According to Sherlock’s deductions, the mirror wasn’t a fake. It was the original, furthermore it was hidden. Why would one hide a fake this good?

John too was confused. But the Summer Quidditch Tournament was coming up and he was called for practice every evening. John enjoyed Quidditch, he really did. But it made him have less time to hangout with Sherlock. The only times he spent time with Sherlock were during recess and dinner.

Sherlock didn’t care. He usually didn’t, but this time he tried not to care. He knew why he was saddened by the fact that that he wasn’t able to spend time with John, but he knew he shouldn’t care. He was a high functioning sociopath after all. He had no feelings, and that isn’t going to change.

-x-

Professor Flitwick knew that there was some tension between his favorite two. John had Quidditch practice every day, and Sherlock was feeling lonely. John didn’t know, but the name calling that had stopped at surfaced again, and Sherlock was feeling down all the time. Flitwick also knew that Sherlock was trying to drown himself in research and not care about John. One thing that Flitwick knew was that this Summer Quidditch was a special one. And especially conducted by the muggle-borns of the senior year.

The muggle-borns had pleaded to Professor McGonagall to add a kiss cam during the quidditch match. Every year, this was the case, and all the professors were against it. This time, Flitwick was for it, but with an addition. He reasoned with the other professors that the students have been wanting the Kiss Cam for a long time. But instead of installing the muggle technology as it was, Flitwick suggested that add a little magic to it, thus making the kiss cam better.

-x-

Sherlock had gone back to the dungeons to find what was wrong with the mirror. Walking towards the mirror, he saw John walking towards him in the mirror. “Good John, you are here. I have a few ideas as to-” Sherlock stopped as he turned to find no John. He was confused. He turned towards the mirror, to find John walking towards him. Then he wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s waist. Sherlock could feel the weight of John’s arms around his arms too. Sherlock focused on the image playing in the mirror. John nuzzled into Sherlock’s neck, placing a kiss. So, the Mirror of Erised was working, and this was the deepest, most desperate desire of Sherlock’s heart.

Oh.

Sherlock walked out of there as quickly as possible, only to get caught by a professor and earn himself a detention. 

-x-

John knew Sherlock didn’t like Quidditch, but he wished Sherlock did. He wished there was someone out there on the bleachers who he could show off to. It was a recent thought, to be honest. His teammates were always looking at the girls and guys out there, and doing a flip or something, making the crowd go crazy. There are breaks during the practice, when they do tricks to flirt with the crowd, and every single time, the crowd turns to John with expectant eyes, hoping John does something and winks at one of them.

First, he was oblivious to this matter, as Sherlock was the only on in his mind. But then his teammates told him about what a hot commodity he was in Hogwarts, and how many students wanted to be his centre of attention. It was then he felt like a dam opened. Once he was informed, he couldn’t stop but feel like everyone was staring at him, waiting for something. Waiting for him to do something. He wished Sherlock was here with him. With him nearby, John’s attention was always on him.

John found Sherlock later during dinner, near Mike and Molly, who were talking with one another. There was something odd with Sherlock. He was acting strange. John was now able to read the subtle changes that Sherlock used to express. Sherlock looked nervous, and kind of scared. John went to sit near him and get to the bottom of it. “Hey! How was everyone’s day?” Sherlock flinched, slightly, when John’s knees touched his. _Huh._

Mike and Molly went on and on about their day, while Sherlock just sat there quiet. He would usually chip in some comments about their idiocy or something, but today he was out of it. He suddenly got up and walked out of the Great Hall. John got up too, running behind Sherlock to catch up to him.

“Sherlock, Sherlock!” John tried to get his attention. He knew it was best to talk to him, instead of asking what was wrong. “How did your day go? Any progress on the Mirror of Erised?” Sherlock again flinched.

“I have evidence that the Mirror works, but I’d rather not share. Other than that, I got detention, again. I was got caught trying to get out of the dungeon. I guess I will be spending the day after tomorrow in Flitwick’s room. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I am returning to my room.” Sherlock left, without sparing a glance at John. ‘What did happen today?’ John thought to himself.

-x-

Flitwick had called Sherlock to his room, saying he needed to talk about his detention, and that he was changing the venue of the detention. Sherlock didn’t know what it was about, but he was now in Flitwick’s room, and Flitwick was shuffling around the room.

“Ah, good you are here! I am sorry Sherlock but this detention, you will be spending it watching the Summer Quidditch Tournament.” Flitwick went on, ignoring Sherlock’s incredulous ‘What’. “My presence is required for the match, and because detentions shouldn’t be led unsupervised, you will be going to the match. I will have Mike or Molly report to me if you came to the match or not, so don’t try to outsmart me by holing in your bed. For the first time Sherlock, you are going to have a real detention. One that you actually hate and punishes you. Now you are dismissed.” Flitwick said leaving the room, smiling devilishly, as he was thinking about his plans.

Sherlock was stunned. He had to witness a stupid Quidditch match, a game he doesn’t like, nor does he keep up with, along with the whole school. It was the worse detention he ever had. He went back to check the Mirror of Erised again, alone.

In the midst of his own revelation, Sherlock missed to observe a crucial point. If the mirror didn’t have an effect on John, then was John’s deepest desire to be with Sherlock. If only he had the mental capacity to both freak out and deduce. Sherlock had later returned to his room, forgetting dinner, getting ready for the worst detention ever.

-x-

The tournament was the next day, the previous day was practice for John. He still couldn’t understand why Sherlock was being distant. He was distant with everyone but not John. How did Sherlock know the Mirror worked? Maybe the mirror worked only when there was one person. John wanted to know, so he made up his mind to go to mirror and find out.

-x-

John noticed how Sherlock wasn’t there for dinner, but he couldn’t go inside the Ravenclaw rooms. He went to the dungeons and found it empty. Well at least he can check whether the mirror worked or not. Walking towards the mirror, John found himself in the middle of the crowd. He was wearing his Quidditch outfit and holding the Quidditch cup. His mom, dad, and Harry were standing beside him, with proud smiles. He wished Sherlock was here, so he could tell him what he saw.

Then he saw the image in the mirror change and Sherlock walk from behind. “Sherlock! I think the mirror works only when you are alone. I won Quidditch and my mom, dad, and Harry are here. Isn’t that grea-” John talked as he turned to Sherlock, but only found him not to be there. John turned back to the mirror to find Sherlock and himself looking at each other, with fond smiles. John watched his mirror-self hold Sherlock’s face in his palms and lean into kiss Sherlock right on his lips, as Sherlock melted at the contact.

So, this was John’s deepest, most desperate desire of the heart. Well, he dusted himself off and got to his room, trying to focus his thoughts on the next day’s tournament. It was an important one against Slytherin, which will determine who the House Cup goes to. So, he rid of his thoughts about the Mirror of Erised and readied his mind for the next day’s match.

-x-

Sherlock left his room to find both Mike and Molly waiting for him. _Great_. “Come Sherlock, lets go!” Molly exclaimed dragging him to the ground. Mike and Molly faces were painted in red and yellow, so were many others. The grounds were filled with the whole school, screaming and shrieking hysterically. _Wonderful_. Thankfully, Sherlock had brought a book with himself. He can drown himself in the wonders of fantasy while the others enjoyed the game.

“Welcome to the Summer Quidditch Tournament. This end of year, a lot of persuasive students have made a dream come true. Yes, your muggle-born seniors have added a kiss cam to our Quidditch match today. Professor Flitwick will let you know more about the kiss cams.” The MC said, handing over the microphone to Flitwick. He told what a kiss cam was, as the teams came out.

“But there is a magical twist to it,” Flitwick said, getting everyone’s attention to him, “The people who come on the kiss cam are chosen to have the most chemistry or strongest love for each other. And the last pair on the kiss cam will be the one with the most love or chemistry. Your heart’s desire.” Flitwick ended. The crowd was oohing and aahing at what Professor Flitwick had just said. _What a bunch of idiots_ , Sherlock thought, shaking his head and focusing on his book. “Now let the game begin.”

John had heard about the kiss cam and thought it was nice the wizarding world was including some muggle traditions. He thought the kiss cam would not fall on him as he would be playing, but he was wrong. The game began and John now solely focused on the game, while Sherlock read his book.

It was during half-time when Molly made Sherlock divert his attention from his book. “Sherlock it’s time for the kiss cam.”

“I remember how in the muggle world I went to a baseball game and the kiss cam fell on me and my mom. My mom kissed me wetly on my cheek. It was embarrassing.” Mike said, making Molly and others near them laugh. Many people were matched, including Molly. She was matched with her crush Tom, a quiet Ravenclaw who had returned the feelings. The Slytherin seeker and Gryffindor beater were matched, which stunned everyone. They had to kiss in the middle of the game and return to play, having an unspoken agreement to talk about it later. Two professors were matched, and many already dating students were chosen too.

“Now its time for the last pair.” The MC said, making the tension in stadium rise with anticipation. Everyone wanted to know which couple loved each other or had the strongest chemistry in the whole school. Sherlock didn’t care, he was going to go back to his book when he saw John’s face appear. Great, he had to witness John get matched to his love of the life. He tried to focus on something else, but Mike and Molly were making it hard to not.

John wasn’t paying attention as he was playing. He did hear the crowd gasp first but the Quaffle was with him and he had to score. As he scored, the second gasp came, and John turned to go back to his position when he saw Sherlock’s face on the screen. _Sherlock was here? He doesn’t usually come to Quidditch games._ And right next to Sherlock’s face was his.

Sherlock was shocked. John was his match? How was he not able to see that coming? _Because that’s what happens if you were trying to not think of it._ Sherlock didn’t know what to do. He got up to leave the grounds but was suddenly assaulted by red and yellows.

John was elated to be matched with Sherlock. He quickly searched and found where Sherlock was sitting. He flew to him, as fast as he could. Sherlock looked at him with fear in his eyes. John did what he wanted to do since he saw himself in the Mirror of Erised with Sherlock. He gently cupped Sherlock’s face and kissed him. He reveled in Sherlock’s sharp intake of breath, but then panicked. What if Sherlock didn’t want this? John pulled back to find Sherlock with his eyes closed.

“It is better than how it felt when I saw myself in the mirror.” John chuckled nervously, and that made Sherlock open his eyes.

“You saw me in the Mirror of Erised, too?” John understood now why Sherlock was acting weird.

“Is that why you were being a drama queen recently, idiot?” As Sherlock shrugged and nodded, John’s teammates were calling him back to play. “We are talking about this later.” John said and flew off, before Sherlock could reply, leaving him to be ambushed by questions from Mike and Molly.

After the Gryffindor’s victory, John searched for Sherlock as everyone celebrated the victory, wanting to know why the Mirror didn’t work when they were together, and maybe his theory that the mirror worked only when the person was alone. Sherlock found him and smiled bashfully. _Cute_. As soon as John reached him, Sherlock started, answering unasked question, “It didn’t work when we both were together because we were each other’s desire. When I was alone, I saw you hug me from behind and kiss me on the neck, while you saw us kissing.”

“Well are you ok with it? ‘Cause I am bloody damned elated mate.” John chuckled, his hands unconsciously wrapping around Sherlock’s waist. Sherlock responded with a shy nod, which John accepted with a deep kiss to his lips.

Professor Flitwick was standing with Mike and Molly, who were chatting about how this was inevitable. Flitwick knew this would happen as he hadn’t seen anyone make Sherlock smile like that, or any couple make each other as happy as Sherlock and John did. Flitwick was proud that his plan had worked, to say the least.

-x-

Sherlock and John dated their whole life and graduated from Hogwarts as each other’s fiancés. John’s dad was happy that John had found love in a friend, like him and John’s mom. Sherlock’s parents were shocked, to say the least, as Sherlock had always been determined to not show feelings nor have friends. But not only did he find friends, he found love.

John went to become a doctor in the muggle world, at first, but he found it boring. He wanted to do something that exhilarated him like he always did with Sherlock. Sherlock had become an Auror first but didn’t like the control the office had over him, so he quit.

Sherlock and John became the first ever consulting Auror in the wizarding world, and first ever consulting detective in the muggle world. They both helped in assisting the Aurors/detectives, finding culprits, and sending them to their respective jails. John took on to also become an author in both worlds, publishing their solved cases. Overall, life was great in 221B Baker Street.

When life got too strange, too impossible, too frightening, there was always one last hope; The Baker Street Husbands.

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.

-x-


End file.
